


a good person

by cocoyumu



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also spoilers for sirius’ scenario i suppose, can be either romantic or friendship, sirius is hard to get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoyumu/pseuds/cocoyumu
Summary: He knows he’s not a good person.But she is.





	a good person

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Claire with every guy. That’s the only explanation for this. Also, Sirius and feels do not get along well.
> 
> AND CLAIRE. He doesn’t seem to like her but doesn’t entirely hate(?) her leaving it in that ambiguous ground of ‘where the hell is this?’ And this fic is the product of that.

Sirius knows he’s not a good person.

His past is too muddied, too bloodied, for him to be one. He doesn’t want to become one either. He’s seen what happens to good people, and as much as he respects and admires Lady Dorothy for what she did for him, a part of him thinks that if she hadn’t been so kind, perhaps she could have avoided her fate.

He isn’t a good person, but _Claire_ is.

Perhaps that’s part of the reason why he dislikes her so much, among other things. She is everything he’s not - Dorothy’s biological grandchild, kind, warm and _bright_. She gets to remain ignorant, while he continues to carry the weight of his past on his shoulders. She smiles and laughs while he can’t, and he hates her for it. Her ever-blinding brightness reminds him of the things he’s lost and can’t get back.

Yet, at the same time, he finds himself yearning to be a part of it - to smile and laugh as she does, to see things with that refreshing outlook of hers, to live in the same world that she does. She dances among the flowers under the sunlight, far beyond his reach. She, who is the sun to his eclipse, the brightness to his darkness, and the day to his night.

Claire is a good person, _he_ isn’t.

And in the end, he doesn’t quite know whether he hates her for that.


End file.
